Trick or Treat Papa Rossi
by Ren Kayashima
Summary: David Rossi has fallen to the impish ways of Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid. Can JJ convince him to just roll with the punches?


Author: Ren Kayashima

Genre: Humor

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Alas my top secret mission to steal the rights to Criminal Minds failed. At the last minute my repel line broke and I was arrested for trespassing on ABC ground. If you would like to help me with bail money…

Written for Chit Chat on Author's Corner Round 15 Masquerade Challenge

0o0o0o0

October 31, 2011

Never in his life had David Rossi faced potential humiliation on a scale this large. Sure, there was that one time where he had been caught getting a little frisky with the head of the cheerleading squad. That was rather embarrassing, more so for the cheerleader than himself, but still embarrassing nonetheless. And perhaps there was a time, or four, where he had been seen leaving a hotel with one of his many fans, or admirers (as he like to call them), but really? Who didn't enjoy a decent scandal? Or four? _But, _for the most part, Dave had spent his life humiliation free, and he suspected that was about to change tonight.

As Dave stared at the monstrosity before him, JJ came to his office door. She leaned against the door and watched him grumble with a bemused grin on her face. She had tried to warn him that it wasn't a good idea to get involved in something that he never really stood a chance of winning. Then again, if he had listened to her, then she would have missed out on his reaction upon seeing what was in the box. She shifted slightly as Dave ran a hand over his face.

Dave looked up from the box that had mysteriously appeared on the desk while he was away at lunch. He picked up the type written note that had been left on top and waved it around slowly to give JJ the impression that the note irritated him just as much as the boxes contents. Dave read the black bolded words once more as dread settled in his stomach. "Those two can't be serious," he said.

JJ walked over and smiled at the note. _This __is __the __price __for __losing __the __game. __You __**must **__pay __up __at __the __Halloween __Bash, __tonight. __If __you __don__'__t, __a __disaster __beyond __your __wildest __imagination __will __occur. _JJ laughed at the last line knowing it had come right out of the Phantom of the Opera . It was fitting given the fact that it was Halloween. She immediately stopped laughing when she got a peek of the boxes contents. "I'll be honest, I did not see _that_coming," she said. She looked down at Dave's polished cherry desk so he couldn't see her smile.

"Maybe I can just not go," Dave suggested more to himself than the blond.

"You'll have to answer to Reid and Garcia if you don't go," JJ reminded him. Halloween was a big to-do for those two, and they were the ones that Dave had lost to. "They might come up with something worse than _that_."

Rossi sank into his desk chair defeated, and gave in to the sadistic minds of Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid. How could a game of pool go so wrong?

JJ shook her head. "I told you and Morgan not to play against those two, let alone bet on who will win a game," she jokingly scolded. "Honestly, you'd think you guys would know not to go against the two resident geniuses."

"It was pool," Rossi defended himself with a grunt as he grabbed the box and dropped it unceremoniously onto the floor. "I didn't think Garcia knew how to play. Or Reid. He's more of a poker guy."

JJ snorted and took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs. She crossed her legs and settled in. "That was your first mistake. Your second was when you shot for the eleven instead of the five. The five was ready for you to pocket."

"You know how to play pool?" Dave asked intrigued.

"Darts and pool are local sports where I grew up," JJ smirked. "Everyone learned to play pretty early on. It can get pretty competitive."

Dave smiled slightly and shook his head. There was still a lot to learn about their former media liaison. "I guess I won't be going against you anytime soon."

"I take no prisoners," JJ grinned.

JJ pushed herself out of her chair and looked in the direction of where the box sat on the ground. "At least it's the cheap Papa Smurf costume. A blue long sleeved shirt and red pants doesn't seem so bad with a tape on foam beard. It could be worse."

"How so?" Dave asked. He glared at the box vowing to get payback. Garcia and Reid would be in for a rude awakening.

"There could be blue body paint to complete the look," JJ said with a snort. She couldn't help but laugh at the idea of a completely blue Rossi. What a sight indeed.

"Why did we sign up to go to a Halloween bash anyway?" Dave asked wondering how he could have gotten roped into a Halloween party of all things.

"All proceeds from tonight go to a charity to help foster children in the coming winter months," JJ answered as she made her way to the door. She stopped and rested a hand on the doorjamb before turning to look at him. "I do know one thing is for certain."

"What's that?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow. What did she know that he didn't?

"Morgan will look more ridiculous in his Alf costume that Garcia got him." JJ winked.

Dave shook his head in disbelief. "And Morgan doesn't like masks. This ought to be quite the event." He leaned forward in his seat and clasped his hands together. "What are you going to be?"

"Cinderella," JJ answered. "Will's going to be my Southern version of Prince Charming and Henry is going to Gus the Mouse."

Dave smiled at the idea of JJ dressing up as a Disney Princess. It suited her. "See you tonight then."

"Tonight," JJ beamed before leaving Rossi's office to go talk with Garcia and Prentiss.

Dave looked at the costume once more. He supposed that he could be Papa Smurf for one night. It was for a good cause, and the kids might get a kick out of it. Besides, he had experienced some humiliation in his life before today, he was sure that he would be able to come out of this event relatively unscathed.

0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Okay, this took me a long time to write, and it would have been done last night if it hadn't been for the fact that I feel asleep on my couch at eight last night, so it was finished today before I had to scamper off to another *exciting* day of stats class. Yes, that was sarcasm you are sensing. I'd like to thank **nebula2**for helping me come up with a costume for Morgan.

**GREAT NEWS! Ibuprofen and Plasma has been nominated for TWO Profiler's Choice Awards on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum here on the site! It has been nominated for Best Het Romance AND Best Characterization of Spencer Reid. There are some great stories in both categories, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't say VOTE FOR IBUPROFEN AND PLASMA, so… VOTE FOR IBUPROFEN AND PLASMA. Seriously though, thank you to everyone who nominated me, it's a true honor to be among some amazing authors in both categories. One of my one-shots has also been nominated in the Best Emily/Garcia. It's called Pygmalion, so I recommend that you check that one out too… Just saying. **

**Also, the rest of the categories have some really great writers, and even better stories than mine. Check them out and submit the final ballot by the end of November. **

Drop me a review letting me know what you think.

Ren


End file.
